


NOT ANYMORE

by kwuintessence



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwuintessence/pseuds/kwuintessence
Summary: Backstage. 2014, 2017.





	NOT ANYMORE

**Author's Note:**

> Here's something random, something short, something JINYOON.  
> If you decide to read this, I hope you enjoy it. ❤

**  
**

**  
**

**2014.**   


_**Young.**_ That’s what the _five_ of them were.

  


Behind the stage, in the cold darkness, thrumming anxiety swathes Jinwoo. It fits over his neck like a ‘too tight’ invisible choker, making it hard for him to breathe. It was their first concert and they were getting ready to go out on stage with their first song, he is nowhere near absorbing what is going on to them, to him, right at that very moment.

_“Jinwoo-hyung, we made it.”_ a voice from beside him says, _“We really made it.”_

A ringed hand curls around his, familiar and warm. Jinwoo lets one of the younger members of their group, Seungyoon, do as he pleases. His hand a strange mix of sweaty and reassuring in his. If he focuses on the feel of their palms touching, their shoulders lightly brushing, Jinwoo finds that his anxiety wanes bit by bit.

_“Are you nervous, worried?”_

Jinwoo isn’t, _not anymore._

  


* * *

  


**2017.**

_**Experienced.**_ That’s what the _four_ of them are.

  


One member less but four members _twice_ as strong - at least, that’s how Jinwoo likes to think of it. Taehyun’s departure from their group isn’t a lost. It was a chance, for **_all_** of them.

Behind the stage, in the cold darkness, excitement fills Jinwoo to the brim. He’s bone tired, they all are, but they’ve waited so long for this moment to come around again. It was their first concert as four and they are getting ready to go out on stage with their first song, he could hear their fans that stayed with them chanting outside - like them, they too have been _waiting_ for this moment.

_“Jinwoo-hyung, we made it.”_ a voice from behind him says, _“We finally made it.”_

An arm rests lightly over his shoulder, pulling him in, pulling him close. Jinwoo lets the youngest member of their group, Seungyoon, do as he pleases. His arms wrapped around him are familiar and reassuring.

_“Are you nervous, worried?”_ Seungyoon whispers, mouth too close to his ear.

Jinwoo smiles in the dark, realizing the feelings he couldn’t name all these years. He chooses not to answer. Instead, he leans back and rests his head against the crook of Seungyoon’s neck.

Not anymore. _Not when you’re here. **With Me.**_

  


  



End file.
